<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Combustion Benders and Diwali by simranwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566869">Combustion Benders and Diwali</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites'>simranwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diwali, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Love, combustion benders - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Combustion Benders celebrating Diwali!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Combustion Benders and Diwali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! It's Diwali and I wrote this! </p><p>As the day comes to close, I want to wish you all  happy Diwali! I hope everything good happens to you, you deserve it!</p><p>I hope your life has a lot of love, life, light, and happiness! I love you all! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Combustion benders adore Diwali. That’s just a fact. Every Diwali brings light, whether it be from the many sparklers that the kids loved to play with, or from the many candles that the adults lit, there is always a certain brightness in the group. </p><p>Every Diwali, everyone did something. You could see the dancers practicing in the nearby clearing for their performance on the Ramayana. You could hear the songs sung by the people as they worked. You could smell the fire as people ran around with sparklers. You could feel the happiness in the air as the kids ran around planning something. You could practically taste the food being prepared as the cooks ran around preparing for the feast. </p><p>The dancers always put on a performance of the Ramayana. It featured, dance, song, and most of all, love. You could see how much passion they put into their craft. With every step they took, you could feel how they wanted to do this. You could feel the love that they had for the story, for the group, and for the art. </p><p>Songs are often sung, and no one cares who starts it, everyone will join in. It’s a sign of love and togetherness. Everyone will have their own part and when they sing together, it fits wonderfully. You can hear the love and the fun that all of them have when they sing. </p><p>Sparklers are often a fun tradition, and the kids adore just running around as they hold the stick and marvel at the sparks. The kids also love to draw out pictures with the sparklers, waiting for that split second where you can see the entire picture before cheering. You can see the joy that the kids have with the festival.</p><p>Of course, kids love to pull little pranks, or attempt to anyway. In the days leading up to Diwali, you can see the kids gathered together, hiding away from the adults as they try to hammer out a plan and finally, <i>finally</i> get those sweets that get made in preparation for the festivities. They haven’t gotten them yet, something always happens to make the adults find out, but that doesn’t stop them from trying. You can see how excited they are, so sure that they will get the sweets this year, but not quite there yet. </p><p>The preparation for the feast is a big one, and many people spend days preparing for that. The smells of the various spices can be found throughout the group, and it only increases the already high excitement of the group for the feast. The people in the kitchen are representative of the group, as you can hear the lively conversations as the cooks create their wonderful dishes, each in their own style. You can smell and practically taste the food, and their love that they put into everything they do. </p><p>The feast itself is huge, with everyone joining together for a fun time. The dancers perform the Ramayana and the whole group loves to sing along with the performers. After the performance, but before the actual feast, the little kids play around with a toy bow. They have fun trying to string and break the bow, just like Rama. The adults, who have definitely made it easier to break, love to watch them cheer once it breaks. </p><p>When the food comes out, and they start eating, the liveliness remains. Many conversations can be heard as people eat, and people very often give their compliments to the chefs. </p><p>After dinner, the adults usually talk or help the children who are running around with more sparklers, and it is just very calm, very fun, and very happy. </p><p>So yeah, Combustion benders love Diwali, and they make it a point to show their love and their happiness through many traditions that bring the community closer together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!</p><p>Come talk to me on tumblr @ sen-raq &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>